This invention relates to loudspeakers, and more particularly to a novel loudspeaker enclosure by which to improve significantly the acoustic performance of electromagnetic or electrostatic drivers capable of producing front and back acoustic waves.
The trapezoidal loudspeaker enclosure of this invention functions in the manner of the loudspeaker enclosure disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,784. However, the enclosure of this invention exhibits distinctive structural features which achieve comparable results of my earlier enclosure while offering much greater flexibility in mounting attitudes or position. In addition, the length of the acoustic transmission line of this invention may be abbreviated considerably as compared with my earlier enclosure, while extending the bass response by about one octave below the driver free-air resonance.